<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piccolo And The Shapeshifters by LadyBathory666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692899">Piccolo And The Shapeshifters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBathory666/pseuds/LadyBathory666'>LadyBathory666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBZ - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBathory666/pseuds/LadyBathory666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan fiction of my favourite Dragon Ball character, Piccolo. Steamy smut to come later in the next few chapters. Any constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome!</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat atop his mountain with his eyes closed, legs crossed and large caloused hands gently resting on his knees. A light breeze swept under his cloak as he took in a slow, deep breath through his nose, savoring the sweet scent of pine and wild flowers before breathing out through his mouth. The blazing sun hung high in the sky directly above his head, warming his forest-green skin. A clear bead of sweat formed on his forehead and trickled down to his strong muscular neck where it evaporated slowly. </p><p>The glistening water in the river below rippled as the inhabiting fish swam upstream, indicating the beginning of mating season. Their scales shone with magnificent hues of gold and red, partially camouflaged with the reflection of the sun in the water. Birds danced in the sky above Piccolo's head. Beautiful songs echoed in the air before being muffled by the fluttering leaves in the distance. He enjoyed days like these. </p><p>He began to reminisce on the times he would spend his days sparring with Gohan. Images of a young and naive Saiyan appeared in his mind, bringing a minuscule smile to his generally serious demeanor. His friend had grown and matured. Much more than his father.  Gohan was even married and had a child on the way. Oh how time goes by so fast.</p><p>His body was relaxed and his mind was clear. Today's meditation was nearing its end. He cleared his throat as he stood up and stretched his arms outwards to each side of his body. His dark violet pants flapped gently as he lowered himself towards the ground below. Removing his gi, pants and shoes, he proceeded to lower himself into the clear river before him.</p><p>The water was cool and refreshing. With his toned body fully submerged, he gently ran his wet hands over his face towards his head. His antennae softly bounced back to their naturally erect position, flicking water in all directions during the process. </p><p>Blinking a few times, the blurriness from the screen of water covering his eyes disappeared. He suddenly noticed a tingling orange glow coming from the bottom of the river. He took a deep breath, held it in and reached down into the bottom of the river. Swiveling his hand in the water to remove the soil, he noted that it was a perfect sphere. Rolling it around to his other hand, he realized it was a dragon ball.</p><p>"Why would this be here?" </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed a faint human power level. He growled to himself as the person came closer. </p><p>"It's gotta be here somewhere!" </p><p>Piccolo recognized the voice. It was a certain blue-haired woman that had the loudest voice he had ever heard. Second to Chichi, that is.</p><p>"Oh, hey Piccolo!" Bulma yelled out as her dragon radar went off wildly. The beeping grew quicker and louder as she approached the Nanekian.</p><p>*bing bing BING BING* "Have you seen a dragon ball anywhere? The dragon radar says..."</p><p>"Would you turn that damn thing off?" Piccolo shouted in his gruffest, most intimidating voice. "It's right here." He said, slowly calming his tone.</p><p>"Oh cool! Thanks Piccolo! By the way, nice nipples!" She said in a childish, joking voice. "Is the water cold?"</p><p>Piccolo looked down at his wet chest. His naturally green flesh was beginning to turn a dark pink, similar to the colour on his biceps and abdomen.</p><p>He growled and grinded his teeth, biting his tongue to keep himself from saying something he would later regret. He didn't want to have to deal with "I'm the Saiyan prince, what did you do to my Bulma"blah blahs. And with good reason.</p><p>"What's so important about finding those right now anyways? The world is at peace" He said, crossing his arms and looking away. </p><p>"Didn't you hear? Some aliens came down to earth and began terrorizing West City. They look like humans, but they seem to have changed appearance since they've arrived. Everybody is on their way there right now!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Why the hell wasn't I told?" Piccolo asked sternly, keeping his cool even though he could feel his blood boiling on the inside.</p><p>"Nobody could find you!" Bulma yelled. "You're always hiding somewhere secluded. At this point I think I should turn my dragon radar into a Piccolo radar!"</p><p>Her ramblings annoyed the Namekian. He threw the dragon ball to Bulma as he walked towards the riverbank to put on his clothes. </p><p>Bulma stood and watched blankly.</p><p>"Do you mind?" He growled, baring his teeth.</p><p>"Oh sorry I didn't realize you were naked" she said, giggling and walking back the way she came. "See you later, Piccolo!" </p><p>He watched Bulma walk away as he slipped out of the water and put on his clothes. Beads of cold water trickled down his toned, muscular abdomen. The waistband of his pants was snug against his body, accentuating each one of his features.</p><p>He threw on his weighted clothing; his turban, gi and cloak. He then flew off towards West City, not knowing what sorts of dangers may lie ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On his way to West City, Piccolo encounters a small being that needs help. Who is it? Where did it come from? What does it mean for the Namekian? Stay tuned for more!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The landscape was bright and breathtaking as it always was. You wouldn't think that another battle was about to commence. The land was quiet and peaceful with the exception of trees swaying in the wind. </p><p>Piccolo soared above the treetops, suppressing his power level as to not attract any unwanted attention. As he neared West City, faint screams from its inhabitants could be heard in the distance. They were in a state of panic and shock. They were helpless and afraid. A gust of wind carried smoke up to the Namekian's nose, charring his senses. "This can't be good" he muttered to himself, as he clenched his fists in anger. "What the hell could these aliens possibly want?"</p><p>Suddenly, a stray green ki blast came darting towards him. He stopped dead in his tracks, braced himself and put out his hand to block it. The energy he sensed from it was not one he recognized, it felt evil and brought a shiver down his spine. He then heard a voice in the distance that he recognize.</p><p>"Kaaaa meeeee...."</p><p>"Oh shit." Piccolo thought.</p><p>"Haaaa meeee..."</p><p>The Namekian rushed to the ground below him for cover. His feet had enough time to reach the soil just as the trees surrounding him began to shake as a wave of heat and energy rushed towards him. </p><p>"HAAAAAAAAA"</p><p>A blinding light doused the area in yellow and orange. All sounds, near and far, seemed to have ceased completely. The deafening blast resonated through the forest. Flocks of birds flew away quickly, small plants were flattened immediately and trees stretched backwards as if a bulldozer was pushing them.</p><p>"Well, Goku has been training" Piccolo chuckled to himself, suddenly realizing that, of course Goku has been training. </p><p>He then heard a whimpering near a semi-flattened rosebush. He growled and walked towards the sound. As he arrived closer, the sound grew louder. He paused and rested his shoulders and hands in a fighting stance. </p><p>"Show yourself" Piccolo growled. Goku's Kamehameha must have pushed whomever, or whatever it was, to the ground. "Show yourself or I'll fire" he said again, sternly, as he placed two caloused fingers on his forehead to charge himself up. </p><p>Minutes had passed and Piccolo gave one last warning. The bushes rustled once more as a small child slowly crawled out from under the bush. The namekian immediately threw his fully charged blast upwards to the sky and rushed to the aid of the child, who was extremely hurt. Coughing up blood, the child put its arms out as though it wanted to be picked up. Piccolo arrived to the youngling just as it collapsed on the ground.</p><p>He picked up the weak child and began to fly through the trees towards Capsule Corp. His friends in battle would have to hold off. He could feel the life draining from the body in his strong arms. Its flesh was growing cold as the blood-soaked clothing went from warm to frigid within seconds.</p><p>"Hey Piccolo!"</p><p>The Namekian noticed a blonde head of hair, a black one and one that had no hair at all. He could sense Krillin, 18 and Yamcha heading towards him. He rushed to meet up with them.</p><p>"Hey buddy! Whatcha got there?" Krillin exclaimed playfully, putting one hand behind his head, not seeing the injured child right away.</p><p>18, however, did see the child. She rushed toward Piccolo as her maternal instinct kicked in. </p><p>"We have to get her somewhere safe right away" she said, taking the child from Piccolo and gently resting it on the ground. She examined the child more closely. Her breathing was laboured and grew weaker as the child went in and out of consciousness.</p><p>"What happened?" Yamcha asked, puzzled.</p><p>"I found her lying in a bush after Goku went Kamehameha crazy. I almost blasted her, thinking she was one of the aliens" Piccolo replied, a bit embarrassed. "I was heading towards Capsule Corp. I assume the hospitals aren't safe right now. And I figured you guys had it under control".</p><p>"Yeah... Goku and Vegeta took care of the guys pretty easily. One of them was blasted away at the start of the fight. I guess it was weaker than the others. What a wimp!" Yamcha said, laughing. "Even Krillin could have taken that one on".</p><p>Krillin crossed his arms and turned away. "At least the last guy who killed me didn't take my girl too". </p><p>Yamcha's playful demeanor morphed to a gentle scowl. "I could still have her, I just don't feel like it". Everybody turned to him with an eyebrow raised and shook their heads. </p><p>"Okay, enough small talk. What does it look like out there?" Piccolo said.</p><p>"Last I saw, they were finishing them off and looking for the last one" Krillin replied.</p><p>"How many are there?" Asked the green man.</p><p>"There were three, then one got blasted away at the beginning of the fight." Krillin responded.</p><p>"Alright, you three bring the girl to Capsule Corp. I'll go join Vegeta and Goku" Piccolo said, commandingly.</p><p>They all nodded. 18 picked up the child and they headed towards Capsule Corp. Piccolo made his was to West City, following his friends' power levels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piccolo has a brief encounter with the remains of a shapeshifter. What lies ahead for the fighters is unknown.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he reached a clearing near West City, Piccolo began to wonder if his assistance was even needed for this one. The sounds of screaming had completely disappeared and the unknown energies he had sensed had vanished as well. As he approached a crater, he decided to observe the remains of the battle. There, at the bottom of the hole, was an arm embedded in the soil. He chuckled to himself and walked a bit closer to investigate.</p><p>Suddenly, a bloodied hand grasped onto his ankle and dug its claws deep into his flesh. As blood quickly began to pool around his foot, a rage spread throughout his body. He instinctively kicked the hand away, grabbed hold of the arm and pulled with all the strength he had within him. As the arm came out of the ground, a disfigured and barely attached head and torso came along with it. Green and yellow liquid spewed from the massive cracks in the alien's head. A putrid stench wafted into the air and into Piccolo's nose as a maniacal laughter came from the alien's partially torn off mouth.</p><p>With anger fueling his actions, Piccolo swiftly obliterated the remainder of the shapeshifter's body with a ki blast. </p><p>"Good riddance" He said to himself as he wiped his hands together. "I can see why they were finished off so easily, these things are pathetic. But then again, this one had been damaged."</p><p>His thoughts were cut short when he heard a voice in the near vicinity.</p><p>"Hey! Piccolo! You alright over there?"</p><p>The Namekian's ears perked as a familiar voice echoed. He turned to see two black-haired Saiyans walking towards him.</p><p>"Look at that, the clean up squad finally showed up" Vegeta chuckled smugly as he crossed his arms and smirked.</p><p>"Can it, Saiyan. I got here as soon as I could. I had a minor inconvenience on my way here, and then whatever the hell that last thing was" Piccolo said as he lowered his gaze to his blood-covered shoulder where the young girl had previously rested her head.</p><p>"Yeah, I was wondering about that!" Goku exclaimed. "You're usually the first one on the scene. You missed a great fight! Too bad it's already over, I was just getting warmed up!" He continued, smiling and casually placing a hand behind his head.</p><p>"What the hell were those things anyways?" Piccolo asked. "I thought they were shapeshifters, not screaming zombies"</p><p>"Yeah and did you smell that guy? Yeesh! Someone needs a bath" Goku laughed and plugged his nose playfully.</p><p>Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh as he placed a hand on his forehead. "What Kakarot is trying to say is we don't know exactly yet..."</p><p>A rumble cut off Vegeta mid-sentence. He and Piccolo turned towards Goku, shaking their heads.</p><p>"I guess it's time to fuel up" Goku laughed nervously as Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to Piccolo once more to finish his explanation. </p><p>"We do not know their basic forms yet. Bulma is researching it as we speak." Vegeta resumed. "She was working on gathering the dragon balls but seeing as the shapeshifters weren't much of a threat, we can go without them for now"</p><p>"And what about the child?" Piccolo inquired.</p><p>The two Saiyans looked at the Namekian, confused.</p><p>"When I was on my way here, I found a young girl in the bushes after your last Kamehameha. She was hurt pretty bad; I assumed she was either hurt by your blast or was a victim of those aliens." He explained. "I sent her to Capsule Corp with 18 and Krillin. I suppose Yamcha helped too"</p><p>Vegeta shuddered at the sound of "Yamcha"</p><p>"Have you found the other shapeshifter yet?"</p><p>"No. We were on our way there to investigate when we saw you" Goku said, pointing towards the forest Piccolo had come out of.</p><p>"Since you've got this covered, I'll go check on the girl. We'll meet back up at Capsule Corp. I'm sure Bulma will have more information soon. See you in a bit." </p><p>The friends nodded and parted ways. With that, Piccolo heads off to Capsule Corp. to join with his other friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piccolo learns the origin of the shapeshifters that arrived on earth. But why did they go there in the first place?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piccolo turned the knob on the large metal door. He pushed it slowly, trying to create as little noise as possible. It creaked all the way through and the loud thump resonated throughout the entranceway as the door slammed open. </p><p>"Well there's no sneaking in here, that's for sure" Piccolo thought to himself as he stepped inside the building. "Now where the hell could they be?"</p><p>"Hi there darlin'! How can I help ya?"</p><p>Piccolo turned around to find a short blonde woman standing behind him.</p><p>"The name's Panchy. You must be one of Bulma's friends! Would you like a treat or a drink?"</p><p>"No thank you. Where can I find Bulma?" Piccolo inquired, politely yet impatiently.</p><p>"Right over here!"</p><p>The petite blonde woman strutted down a hallway, passing in front of an open doorway where Mr.Briefs was sitting in his study.</p><p>"Cup of coffee please dear?" He politely shouted to the woman as he ruffled through countless stacks of papers and documents.</p><p>"Coming right up!" She answered, not missing a step.</p><p>They turned down another hallway and went up a flight of stairs. For such a small woman, her pace was steady and quite fast. Piccolo's cloak fluttered behind him as he kept up with her.</p><p>The hallways were prestine; not one speck of dust was on the floor and each painting on the walls looked brand new. Signatures on the canvases were all different and shiny, as though they had just been painted the day before. Framed documents, awards and certificates lined the dimly lit hallways as well. One must feel insignificant when surrounded by them, if one possessed the ability to feel such emotion. </p><p>Piccolo stared straight ahead as though he was on an important mission. He knew the child was safe, however he couldnt shake the feeling that something was up.</p><p>They reached a large double door. Panchy knocked and a muffled voice yelled from behind it.</p><p>"Come in!"</p><p>The elder woman opened up the door and peaked her head in.</p><p>"You've got company, dear" She announced lyrically as she motioned Piccolo into the room.</p><p>"Hey Piccolo! What's up?" Bulma asked as she set down her unknown electronic and magnifying lens.</p><p>"Where's the kid?" He asked, ignoring her question and almost cutting her off.</p><p>"She's fine Piccolo, we have her resting in the next room"</p><p>"Bring me to her" His voice echoed in the large chamber.</p><p>"Okay okay, don't get your panties in a knot" Bulma said as she smirked and stood up from her chair, making her way towards the doorway.</p><p>A few steps away, Bulma turned the doorknob to the room where the injured child was held. To her surprise, the door was locked. She turned to Piccolo, puzzled, as she attempted the knob again.</p><p>"Is everything okay in there?" She asked, raising her voice so the person inside could hear. She tried the knob a third time.</p><p>Through the door, shuffling could be heard, as well as the distinct sound of a bed creaking as though somebody threw their weight on it. Still no answer.</p><p>Impatient, Bulma motioned Piccolo to follow her.</p><p>"We're going to get the key" She said as she began to walk down the hallway. "I'll tell you what I was able to find out so far about the shapeshifters"</p><p>Piccolo impatiently followed the blue haired woman, huffing as she began to speak.</p><p>"I went through every ancient text I could find on shapeshifters. The folklore has been shrouded in mystery for centuries. There hasn't been any hard evidence of their existence." Bulma explained. "However, I had a hunch that there may be a different name for the beings we encountered. We just think they're shapeshifters because that's the term we've heard our whole lives"</p><p>They reached another metal door at the end of the hallway. Bulma opened it and pulled on a small inconspicuous lever hidden behind a plain wooden box. A secret compartment opened up, exposing a wall full of shiny keys. </p><p>She picked the appropriate one, secured the secret compartment back in its place and shut the door. She turned around, handed the key to Piccolo and continued walking towards the child's room, resuming the discussion.</p><p>"I read an article that speaks of entities that can change their appearance at will based on how long they have lived and how many species they have encountered in each lifetime. The longer the life has lived, the easier it is for them to change forms and the frequency at which they can do so increases. These entities have the ability to move freely from one plane of existence to another. Just like energy and spirits. You following me?"</p><p>"So what you're saying is that the shapeshifters arent actually people that change form. They're independent beings that create a mask over their life forms to create the illusion of a different form" Piccolo added, attempting to absorb all the information being thrown at him.</p><p>"Pretty much!" Bulma exclaimed, smiling. "You're a smart cookie, Piccolo!"</p><p>"What do cookies have to do with any of this?" He thought to himself as he shook his head.</p><p>They arrived at the door. Piccolo inserted the key into the lock and turned it.</p><p>They stepped inside the room and to their surprise and shock, the child was gone. Of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They entered the room to find the child was missing. The bed was neatly made and everything was still in its place. The curtains fluttered as a gentle breeze entered the room through the open window.</p><p>"She's gone!" Bulma exclaimed.</p><p>"How could she do this?" Piccolo asked himself aloud, clenching his fists in anger. "I'm going to find the little ingrate. She can't have gone very far this quickly".</p><p>Piccolo stormed out of the room, passing by Panchy and nearly knocking her over as she brought the coffee to Mr.Briefs. "Excuse me" he said in a gruff voice, not even looking back to see if the woman was okay.</p><p>He swiftly and easily pushed open the large doors. He angrily made his way to the nearest forest, ignoring his Saiyan friends walking towards him. </p><p>"What's the rush, Piccolo?" Goku playfully inquired.</p><p>Piccolo mumbled an indescernible sentence as he moved past the men, avoiding eye contact completely. </p><p>Goku shrugged as his nose began to move. The aroma of the feast Panchy had cooked found its way to the Saiyans. A loud grumbling noise echoed, startling Goku. Smirking, he turned to face a blushing Vegeta, who crossed his arms and turned away.</p><p>"Well then, let's go eat" he said as Goku's face lit up like a child on Christmas.</p><p>They made their way to the dining room table that was covered in fancy plates filled with various meats, noodles and steaming vegetables. They immediately began to salivate and gorge themselves, entirely forgetting the reason why they had gone to Capsule Corp. in the first place.</p><p>..........</p><p>"Woah! What's this?" Goku asked playfully, picking up a shiny metal gadget from Bulma's desk and examining it in his hand.</p><p>"Put that down! You'll break something!" Bulma exclaimed as she swiped the expensive piece of technology from Goku's hand. "Have you seen Piccolo?"</p><p>"He was leaving when we got here. He wouldn't even look at us" he answered, rubbing his bloated stomach with a smile. "Have you figured out anything about those guys we fought?"</p><p>"A bit. I think that girl has something to do with them." She sat down, taking off her glasses before continuing. "I don't think that girl is actually a child. We got played and I think Piccolo knows it".</p><p>Vegeta grunted as he listened to the conversation from the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. </p><p>"I assume you have something to say about this?" Bulma asked conclusively, raising an eyebrow and gently scowling at her husband.</p><p>"I just think he brought this upon himself. He knew there was an enemy among us and he took the risk of bringing someone here that could very well be one of them" Vegeta answered sternly. "Kakarot's humility is rubbing off on him and it's not good".</p><p>"Hey, I havent been rubbing anything on anybody!" Goku exclaimed childishly.</p><p>Vegeta looked at him disappointed as he shook his head, arms still crossed.</p><p>"Piccolo is changing, Vegeta. He let his guard down for once and it backfired. He probably feels like an idiot and he's mad at himseld for it" Bulma chimed in, attempting to defend Piccolo's actions. "I had a hunch about the girl but I didn't have the heart to tell him".</p><p>................</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo's breathing grew heavier, his heart pounded in his chest as his walk turned into a brisk jog. He didn't dare fly, in fear of missing her. The forest was too dense anyways. His rage grew deeper the longer he searched. This wasn't normal behaviour for him. He felt betrayed and this angered him.</p><p>Much time later, he stopped at a stream in a clearing. The dense forest surrounding it was eerie and the air he breathed was dense and humid. The crisp air cooled his warm green skin as he knelt down by the water to quench his thirst. As much endurance as he had in him, he still sometimes needed a quick break.</p><p>He cupped his hands, placing them into the stream and bringing the cool clear liquid to his mouth. It was clean and refreshing. </p><p>He took a second to look around and noticed a tall, large rock to his right. The base of which was surrounded by rose bushes. Flashbacks of the girl in the forest came to mind. This angered him. He slowly made his way towards it, hoping he could get a good look in the distance to spot her.</p><p>As he approached it, he looked up and saw a tall being perched atop the boulder. He clenched his fists and yelled, demanding that the person come down. </p><p>No response. No movement. No power level. He could see it, but he could not sense anything beyond what his eyes could perceive. He yelled again.</p><p>"HEY. COME DOWN AND FACE ME, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME"</p><p>Suddenly, the being turned around and gazed down upon him. The Namekian's jaw dropped. The sun peered behind the being's face, allowing Piccolo to only see a partial silhouette of a women's face. It was humanoid. Its skin, a glistening forest green, caught Piccolo off guard. Dark black eyes looked deep into his soul as the face continued to slowly turn toward him. More recognizable features became more visible. Pointed and pierced ears, strong yet womanly muscular shoulders and dark onyx eyes.</p><p>His anger subsided and his mind began to race as the figure jumped down to the ground to face him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was face to face with her. The luscious green skin that astonished him glistened as a beam of light cut through the dense forest surrounding them. Her features were magnificent and perfect. Beautiful hazel eyes peered into his soul as he stood before her. He was speechless and torn by his emotions. Was it anger? Fear? Lust?</p><p>He blinked, attempting to gather his thoughts. His fists slowly unclenched as she lifted her hand towards his neck and cupped his face. A muscle in his strong neck began to throb as she gently dug her nails into his flesh. Her dominance intrigued him. He stood still as she released her grip.</p><p>"I've lived countless lives throughout countless millennia. I have witnessed massacres, wars and I've both fueled and extinguished them. My experiences in close proximity with conscious beings such as yourself have led me to lose much respect for the inhabitants of the universe". She gently spoke as she slowly began to caress his cheek and turned around to walk toward the stream. She gracefully sat down in the damp grass and motioned for Piccolo to come over by patting the ground beside her.</p><p>Her calm and collected demeanor pulled Piccolo out of his trance. As he sat down, he finally spoke.</p><p>"Why did you come here if all you were going to do is terrorize? What did you gain from it?" He spoke softly, not wanting to anger her.</p><p>"After much time deliberating with my colleagues regarding our yearly destruction of a civilization, we decided planet earth was deserving." She answered as Piccolo attempted to hide the shock and disgust on his face. </p><p>"We planned our attack in advance but failed to factor in the Saiyans and their power" she continued.</p><p>Piccolo chuckled gently as the memory of Goku's rumbling stomach came to mind. The green woman scowled and continued.</p><p>"My colleagues could not handle the immense power of the Saiyans you call friends. I was badly injured at the beginning of the battle and had to find cover in the forest. Where I saw you." She paused, turning away from Piccolo and blushed. "I saw in your eyes a once powerful villain who had a change of heart. A man who never knew home. A kind soul that would do anything for his friends and any innocent being. The humanity you have shown me has brought about deep sorrow and regret for my actions."</p><p>Piccolo sat in silence, mouth agape with intrigue.</p><p>"Even as an immortal, I have much to learn. I am deeply grateful."</p><p>She turned once more to face him and took his hand in hers as their fingers intertwined. Their eyes met as she began to speak again.</p><p>"As a token of my gratitude for the knowledge I have gained from your actions, I wanted to give you something I knew you've so often longed for. Something that none of this version of your species has seen before."</p><p>Piccolo's eyes grew wide. He knew what she was about to say, but kept quiet in anticipation. He needed to hear it for himself. </p><p>"In one of the universes I have lived, the proud Namekian people were not commanded by a species full of men, but of women. They do exist and I wanted to share this graceful, strong form with you."</p><p>Piccolo incredulously watched as the woman stood up and made her way closer to the stream. Her hand slowly released from his and grasped the bottom of her shirt. As she removed the item of clothing, she shook her head slowly and sensually to get the stray strands of hair away from her face. Piccolo stared at her toned green back as she glanced back at him while smirking. She slowly removed her flowy pants to expose her long legs and firm buttocks She dipped her toes in the water before fully submerging her entire body.</p><p>She brought water to her head as she turned her neck, batting her long thick eyelashes seductively at him.</p><p>As she finally turned around fully to face him, his eyes widened. Beads of water dripped down from her toned shoulders down to her breasts before disappearing into the water from whence they came. His eyes met with her magnificently firm bosom and pink nipples. She seductively pulled her hand out of the water, slowly motioning him to come closer with her finger.</p><p>Piccolo approached in bewilderment as he, too, removed his clothes and got into the water. </p><p>She slowly walked towards him and pressed herself against his rock hard chest, never breaking eye contact. Her hands wandered around his body as he soaked in the new feelings and emotions that emerged. </p><p>His menacing masculine stature towered above her feminine physique. Yet, she felt no fear. </p><p>Their lust for eachother became increasingly apparent as she raised her hand towards his chin and pulled him down to her level, pressing her soft lips against his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>